1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a bloodless insertion catheter assembly to insert a catheter in a patient generally for the purposes of administering nutrients or medications through an IV supply tube.
The insertion of a catheter into the vein of a patient and the withdrawal of the inserting needle and attachment of IV tubing up to the present time has presented significant dangers to the administering medical personnel. Exposure to patient's blood can infect the medical personnel with AIDS and other serious blood borne diseases such as hepatitis.
The usual insertion procedure involves inserting a needle through the catheter into the patient's vein, advancing the catheter into the vein, and then withdrawing the needle. As the needle is withdrawn, there is a danger of contact with the patient's backflow of blood. Also, when the needle is withdrawn from the catheter apparatus, there is a danger of the user being accidentally pricked with the needle. The danger of backflow of blood from the catheter when the IV tubing is attached to the external end of the catheter is a very serious concern. Various attempts to minimize these dangers have generally concentrated on means to eliminate accidental needle sticks and to a lesser extent minimizing the danger from the return flow of blood. There is no device presently available, however, which is simple in construction and which, in an easily utilized procedure, eliminates the danger both of needle stick and the contamination by back flow of the patient's blood from the catheter during connection and disconnections of IV apparatus.
The device of the present invention also provides a means for insuring access has been gained to the vein by easily viewing the backflowing blood.
The present assembly also automatically entraps the withdrawn needle and provides a completely safe way of preventing the backflow of blood, and for the attachment of the IV apparatus to the catheter.
A further concern, eliminated by this invention, is the possible inadvertent contamination of the catheter hub interior upon withdrawal of the introducer needle by the nurse.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,984 Fields, discloses a medical connector for intravenous fluid carrying tubes comprising a pair of connector members, one of which carries a rubber septum that is penetrated by the needle when the first and second members are joined, establishing flow communications through the needle to a flash back chamber. A one way valve prevents the patient's blood from entering a flashback chamber but allows for communication through the needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,304, Russell utilizes protective sheath for a needle after being withdrawn from a catheter, and a backflow device to reseal and prevent discharge of the blood upon withdrawing of the needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,646, Scislowicz shows an apparatus where the needle punches the vein and then is withdrawn, sealing in the blood beyond the seal. The flexible tubing or catheter remains in the vein and the blood is seen through the clear tubing. No means of withdrawing the needle in a safe manner is shown and the IV apparatus utilizes a second needle to punch the seal in order to connect the IV material with the catheter. There is no needle retraction cover.
Other patents of background interest are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,225, Cox; U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,231, Heiliger; U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,515, Hogan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,703, Bonaldo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,324, Japson et al.